Hey There Kenny
by Luna Angel-Chan
Summary: In the school talent show, Stan has a surprise for everyone. What would Kenny think of it? And would he like it? Stenny fluff. One-Shot.


**Hello Lunatics, I've been posting so much One-Shots lately, because, here in Australia, it's the mid-year holidays! Yippee! More South Park and Minecraft stories!**

**If you ignore summaries, this story includes Stenny. (Stan/Kenny)**

**This is a song (No lyrics though) fanfic, meaning when you see the sign below,**

**-000-**

**Open the Links below.**

**Warning: The URLs below include Stan singing Hey There Delilah. (BUT HE SOUNDS SO DAMN GOOD!)**

**Type this link in the URL bar:**

** m. youtube watch?v= H2vXfBdmh-8 (WITHOUT THE SPACES)**

**Or, if you can't access Youtube for any reason whatsoever, here's another one:**

** www. blingcheese view-video-13598611/ yankees+ (ONCE AGAIN, WITHOUT SPACES)**

**I'd recommend that you open the suitable link before the story and click straight to the bar when you see the sign, -000-.**

**Enough yapping for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Hello, my name is Kenny McOrmick.

I'm 15 years old, and I'm a bit of a antisocial guy. So yeah.

Tonight is the School Talent Show. My best friend Stan Marsh is performing, but he's keeping it a secret of what he's planning to do.

I can't wait to see what Stan has in mind, I hear he's doing something with his guitar. Kyle tried to sneak into his house, but apparently Stan has, like security cameras or something. He surprised me, because Randy always blew his salaries on drinks or something. Or Stan might've just saw him sneaking past the window.

I can hardly wait to find out.

The truth is, I've liked Stan since fourth grade. I've liked him a lot. His sleek black hair, white skin and jet black eyes. He looked like an Angel.

* * *

Crowds of parents scattered into the auditorium, bringing a loud noise filled with excitement.

I sat there, fidgety and hot in my parka, but I refused to take it off. Stan should be backstage now, along with the other volunteers for the show. I wonder how he's feeling.

Bebe put a hand on my shoulder, "Hey Kenny, aren't you hot? You should take the parka off."

I shook my head vigorously. Bebe slumped back to her seat, quizzical look on her face.

I sighed, and took off my hood, dirty blonde hair tumbled out. At least my face should get some air.

Principal Victoria stepped out. She was wearing a hideous red sparkly dress. I can't bear to look.

She started to introduce the shows, but they came to me as mere unclear sounds. I glanced over to Kyle, his eyes, were drooping as well. Damn Victoria for being so boring. I leant back and dozed off.

My eyes opened, and I saw a white enviroment around me. No sky, no ground. Just white. In the distance, I saw a figure with a red-and-blue puffball hat.

_Stan!_

I raced over. But stopped when I saw a worried look on his face. He glanced over and saw me and smiled, damn cute smile.

"Kenny!"

"Hey Stan."

"How are ya, dude?"

"Fine, but what is this place?" I looked around.

"This is a dream, Ken," Stan laughed, which gradually faded into a shy smile.

He looked to me innocently, and suddenly kissed me. My eyes widened in shock, then I gladly kissed him back, enjoying the taste of his lips.

"Stan, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you t-"

"Hey Kenny, wake up man!" Kyle whisper-yelled, shaking me.

"Eh?" I muttered, "What?"

"It's Stan's part next!" He glanced over his shoulder towards the stage.

"What?!" I shrieked, I quickly stretched and sat up straight.

"Hey Jew fag, sit the hell down, and parka boy, shut the -BEEP!- up!" Cartman hissed.

"Whatever!" Kyle groaned, but flashed a smile back at me when he got up to go to his seat.

"Okay everyone, for our final show for tonight, please welcome Stan Marsh. He will be performing 'Hey there Delilah' on his guitar. Please give an applause."

Stan walked calmly onto the stage, holding a guitar, and fixed the microphone to his height. As his best friend, I could see that he was nervous as well. He cleared his throat, and strum the first few chords to the song.

-000-

As he sang, I was fixated on him. His voice was angelic to me. But he sounded a bit hoarse, like he was practicing all night yesterday. That's so like him.

Even Kyle was staring. He never expected his best-friend-in-the-whole-world to sing so good. Stan had his nose scrunched up slightly, in the most adorable way.

I looked around to my other classmates to see how they reacted.

Craig was staring open mouthed, which I've never seen him do before. Clyde was smiling like a maniac. Wendy sat with a dreamy look in her eyes. Bebe was pretty much the same as Clyde, letting out a occasional squeal or two. From the way Tweek stopped jittering, he was enjoying the song. I smiled and relaxed, letting the musc flow into my ears.

It was as if he was singing for me.

The rest of the song went so fast that it was a blur. I couldn't believe it went by so fast. When he gave a bow, I noticed him smiling at me. I blushed. No, it was probably my imagination.

Will he ever love me the way I love him?

-Fin-

A/N: YOU LISTENED TO THE LINKS, DIDN'T YOU?! IF YOU DIDN'T, THEN I'LL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!

Just joking! Though, if you didn't, you are missing out on some seriously addicting singing.

/\LunaOuttaHere!/\


End file.
